


Gator Plush Time

by TheGoosePotions



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I didn’t know what else to write lmao, I guess could be shipping if you want lmao, Short One Shot, Wholesome shit I guess, really short actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoosePotions/pseuds/TheGoosePotions
Summary: Zuke gets May an alligator plushie. That’s it lmao
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Gator Plush Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone who reads this uh  
> I hope you enjoy LMAO

“May, I’m home!” Zuke called out as he arrived back at the sewers. After going out to get some groceries for the two, he was ready to chill. Of course, that wasn’t all he had to do.

“ZUKE!” MayDay’s voice said excitedly. Zuke turned to where he could hear her voice, hearing her footsteps as she ran into the room.

“You’re back!”

“Yep, and I got you something.” Zuke told her.”And it isn’t just food for us.”

“Wait, really? What is it?” May asked, her eyes glowing up with excitement.

Zuke smiles before taking something out of one of the bags he was carrying. He revealed a small gator plushie, giving it to May. The plushie was a nice teal and had little buttons as eyes, and soft and light.

“I hope you like it.”

“Zuke…” MayDay started, looking at the plush before hugging the drummer tightly.

“I LOVE IT!” She exclaimed before pulling back and hugging the plush itself.

“It’s so CUTE! Look at its’ eyes! They’re little buttons! BUTTONS!”

“Heh, I thought you’d like that. I found it on sale while getting some stuff, and decided hey, why not get it? So I did. The guy selling it seemed pretty happy to get it off his hands for some reason though.”

“Pfft, maybe it’s haunted.”

.

.

.

“...”

“...”

There was a long pause before May finally spoke.

“Thank you so much, Zuke! I love it so much!” May said happily before hugging Zuke again. 

Zuke smiled, hugging her back. 

“No problem, May.”

It was a few seconds before May pulled back, looking at the plushie.

“Hold on for sec, I gotta get something!” She said before running off with it, probably heading to her room. Zuke wondered what she was planning.

It was a few moments later when MayDay emerged from her room, holding the plush tightly.

“Tada!”

The guitarist showed off the little gator, now having a little flower on its’ head.

“Aw, that’s cute!” Zuke commented.”I like the flower.”

“Thanks! It’s just a little something to make it look a little cuter, ya know?”

“Yep.” Zuke nodded. He set down the bags he was carrying, getting some stuff out.”Now, how about you help me put this stuff up?”

“Oh yeah, of course!” May said, setting the little plushie down somewhere. It sat there, leaning onto one side a little.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Zuke successfully got all the groceries the two needed, and MayDay got a new friend that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry to any of y’all who had to read that I’m terrible at writing lmao  
> Either way, hope you enjoyed that  
> I didn’t really know how to make it longer tbh. All I wanted to do was just write this thing I thought about, so I did.  
> Will I make more fics? Who knows, for now I simply disappear


End file.
